Dance Of Souls
by Young Vampire
Summary: PG-13 for violence and mild cussing...in it Buffy and friends meet up with a new evil named Seraph who brings about the return of an old evil...my first Buffy FIC so please read and review!


  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or the time line. I am just writing for fun so please do not sue! But I do own Jeff and Chris so ask to use them. You may e-mail me if you want to its no big deal if you do use them I just want to know where my characters are going off. So please Read and Review it keep me going. But be gentle this is my first Buffy FIC.  
  
  
Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Dance of Souls  
  
Jeff grabbed the stake and tossed it lightly from one hand to the other. He looked into the dark night sky. It was covered in clouds and he couldn't see the moon. He walked out onto the paved street and stopped. He sensed something lurking in the darkness.  
  
  
  
He brought the stake up in front of him and walked across the street. He thrust the stake into the darkness and was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath as the vampire crumbled into dust.   
Smiling he moved back out into the street and solemnly moved up the road. He saw a car round the corner at the end of the street and drive quietly past him. Jeff walked back to his house and opened the door.   
  
  
  
The room was pitch black and he flipped the lights on. The light poured in and he saw Buffy Summers was sitting in his green armchair. She looked up at him.   
  
  
  
"I told you to leave Jeff. I told you to just leave town but you couldn't could you." Buffy said sticking the stake she was holding into her belt line. Jeff lost a breath when she did. He still liked her a lot but she wasn't exactly interested anymore.   
  
  
  
"I don't think I'm going anywhere Miss Summers. In fact I believe its you who should be leaving. This is my house, remember?" Buffy got mad and moved icily across the room and placed the stake on his throat.   
  
  
  
"Don't tempt me Lake, don't!" She said relaxing a little. Jeff smiled smugly.  
  
  
  
"Oh did I get Buffy all riled up?" He said softly, reaching for her hand. Buffy grabbed his wrist.  
  
  
  
"Don't touch me!" She growled flipping him over her back. Jeff sat up, rubbing his head.   
  
  
  
"You didn't used to mind." He pointed out, getting to his feet. Buffy's face turned crimson and she moved to rip his head off. Chris walked through the door took one look at Buffy and almost laughed.  
  
  
  
"Maybe I should leave you two alone." Chris said starting to close the door. Buffy stood up and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"You are not going anywhere!" She screamed yanking Chris inside, "You are going to escort me to the Bronx so I don't have to stare at his face anymore." As she jerked a finger at Jeff. He held up his hands in defeat and Chris said sorry dude and walked Buffy out the front door.   
  
  
  
Jeff shook his head and took his jacket off, hanging it up. Two stakes tumbled out. He had forgotten about his equipment. He picked them up and pulled the remaining three out. Tossing them on the table he heard a crash outside.  
  
  
  
Slowly moving to the door he looked out the glass window into the night. He saw nothing and opened the door slightly. Jeff started to get angry believing Buffy was going to come out to kill him again.   
  
  
  
He stepped onto the porch looking around huffily, "Okay Buff here I am come get me." He called out. A low growl came from behind him and he spun around facing the door. Standing in his path was a young teenage girl.   
  
  
  
"Hey big boy," She said smiling and moving in closer to him. "So I was wondering..." She said grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer.   
  
  
  
Then her face contorted into the disfigured face of a vampire. Crying out Jeff staggered back, looking for some kind of weapon. He saw none so he used the next best thing.   
  
  
  
His right foot flew up into her face knocking her into the doorframe that knocked her back out into his waiting fist. He jumped away from her as she dived for his legs. Desperately he ran for the open door but she grabbed his collar yanking him back.  
  
  
  
With a roar she flung him into his porch railing, sending pieces of wood through the air. Gasping, Jeff crawled towards the door, only to bump into the leg of a large male vampire. Laughing wickedly, the vampire lifted Jeff high over his head, and with a howl of triumph, brought Jeff's body down onto his knee. Jeff screamed as he felt his ribs break under the impact. He moaned as the female vampire hefted him up, and then he nearly blacked out as the vampire delivered a vicious uppercut that sent him flying through the air.  
  
  
  
He landed hard in the middle of the street, coughing up a hail of internal blood. Blearily, he made out the shapes of the two vampires, as they hissed in victory. The female bent towards his neck, teeth bared. Groggily, Jeff tried to roll out of the way, and then he gasped at the fiery pain in his chest. Jeff dimly felt his body as the vampire lifted him off the ground. Just as he felt the hungry vampire's fangs enter the arteries in his neck, he passed out, sailing away into nothingness.  
  
....  
  
  
  
  
Chris watched as Buffy moved in on the black guy in the corner. She was flirting with him bad. Chris was almost jealous but he knew better than to say anything to her. He looked away as Xander and Willow came walking over carrying three drinks.   
  
  
  
"Care to join the forgotten two?" Xander said pointing to Buffy who had completely forgotten her three friends.  
  
  
  
"You know she may be the slayer," Willow commented, "but she has no sense of social skills."   
  
  
  
Chris took the drink from Xander and sipped it. Xander laughed for apparently no reason and got up. He moved quickly to Buffy's side. Pulling her away they started to dance slowly to the music.   
  
  
  
Suddenly without warning Buffy broke out laughing. Another attack of the Xander charm. Willow moved over to Chris's side and tapped his shoulder.   
  
  
  
"Chris you seem a little distracted." Willow said, "Is something wrong?"   
  
  
  
Chris smiled and shook his head, "No its just I feel weird. Jeff and Buffy broke up and I am supposed to be their for Jeff, but I can't turn on Buffy like that."  
  
  
  
"Oh is that it." Willow said and looked at him thoughtfully, "Now I know that it must be hard for you and that you must realize that what Jeff did was wrong."  
  
  
  
Chris nodded his agreement before she continued, "So I think you should be there for Jeff but don't stop seeing Buffy for him. Now I may be wrong but Jeff should leave ton in my opinion. Get the hell off the hell mouth, if you will excuse the pun."   
  
  
  
Chris laughed knowing Willow was right. God if Willow wasn't with a chick Chris would be after her in a second, he liked her a lot.   
  
  
  
Willow smiled and Chris had to say something, "Will' I know that when Jeff tried to make a deal with Spike he was making a huge mistake. But all of us make them and I agree with you that he shouldn't be here anymore. Not with the vampires all out to kill specifically him. He is probably higher on their hit list now than Buffy is." Chris paused looking into Willow's reassuring eyes.   
  
  
  
"But he is my friend and he makes his own decisions. I am not telling him to leave." Chris finished and swallowed the remainder of his drink. The Bronx was starting to quiet down. The night was coming to an end and people were heading home with Saturday morning hangovers.   
  
  
  
Willow and Chris got up and moved across the dance floor together. Xander and Buffy were done dancing and ready to leave. Xander moved towards the door with Chris and Willow. Buffy hung back by herself.   
  
  
  
Then she called out to Chris, "Chris could I talk to you for a minute?" Chris sighed and looked at Willow. Willow laughed under her breath and waved goodbye to Chris as Xander and her went to Xander's car.   
  
  
  
"Yeah Buff' what can I do ya for?" Chris said then stopped, "Okay that didn't come out right." Buffy smiled and sat Chris down at a table off to the side.  
  
  
  
"Chris I know that you agree with me on the fact that Jeff should have skipped town a while ago." Buffy paused seeing the anger growing on Chris' face.   
  
  
  
"I am not asking Jeff to skip town he is a big boy who makes his own decisions." Chris said flatly and got up from the table.   
  
  
  
"Chris don't leave I can take you home!" Buffy called after his receding back. Chris stopped and turned on her with a flushed red face.  
  
  
  
"I won't talk to him about it! You want him gone do it on your own time!" Chris screamed at Buffy the minute he had he regretted it. She looked like she was going to cry and she ran past him.  
  
  
  
Chris stopped her and spun her to face him. "Look Buff' I am sorry I exploded but don't ask me to do something I can't do." Stopping and looking into Chris' eyes Buffy smiled.  
  
  
  
"Okay but at least let me take you home." Buffy said and they moved out to her metallic red 2001 Honda CRV she had gotten at the end of her freshman year of college from her mom. Chris would have killed for a car like that. He had wanted a CRV forever.   
  
  
  
Buffy and Chris started home not talking much. So Chris flipped the radio on and Dido's song Thank You came humming lightly over the speakers. Chris leaned back into his chair losing himself in the music. He almost didn't realize it when Buffy stopped the car in front of his small house he shared with Jeff.   
  
  
  
"Buff' why don't you come in for a second. I'm sure Jeff is asleep and I have pop in the fridge." Buffy shook her head no and looked past Chris in horror. Chris turned his head towards the door seeing it stuck open and the post on the porch snapped in two.   
  
  
  
"God what happened!" Said Buffy Diving from the car stake in hand. Chris yanked the door open and reached for the stake strapped to his ankle. Buffy had trained him well. He pulled it out just as Buffy reached the door.   
  
  
  
Buffy went inside and Chris scanned the road. Buffy came out so quickly and quietly that Chris didn't even notice her until she passed by his side. She was in the road when she called back to Chris, "He isn't in the house check the bushes." Doing as she said he ran back to the house wall.  
  
  
  
He poked his foot into the bush on the right side of the porch. Nothing he headed for the left when he heard a noise. It was a moaning then a small growl.   
  
  
  
A female vampire of about seventeen leapt out of the left bush. She knocked Chris off his feet and the stake rolled from his hand. Chris laughed in his mind the vampire thought she had him. She couldn't have been more wrong. Chris yelled the first repelling incantation that came to his mind.   
  
  
  
A blue light whirled from his hand flinging her off of him. He put his hand out and called the stake back into his hand with a red light. It was the opposite of the blue curse he had just used to get the vampire off of him. Chris for not the first time thanked his father for so long ago now putting him into a warlocks guild.   
  
  
  
At the age of seven Chris had began his training in thievery and warlock magic. Though at times his trainers had wished him to learn the darker arts he never had. He hadn't ever called upon the dark masters and he didn't ever plan to. Even though through there magic he could be three times more powerful a warlock.  
  
  
  
The vampire got up and snarled at Chris who with a simple sideways thrust made her explode into dust. Buffy came running up behind Chris and he moved to attack her but stopped realizing whom it was.  
  
  
  
"Chris there was another one. I saw him watching you fight the girl from two rooftops over. When you dusted her he ran." Buffy said and Chris moved over to the bush.   
  
  
  
He moved the branches aside and saw Jeff's limp body lying in the dirt. He lifted it up and blood ran down Chris' arm. Buffy felt for a pulse and nodded to Chris, "He is alive but barely. We need to stop the bleeding and get him to a hospital."  
  
  
  
Chris nodded and took his shirt off ripping the fabric tying the wound in his leg closed. There was a piece of wood sticking from it. He obviously had at least three broken ribs and a broken jaw. That and he had lost a lot of blood.   
  
  
  
"Okay Buffy go inside and call 911." Buffy nodded and moved like molten steel back flipping onto the porch and through the door. Twenty minutes later the ambulance stopped in front of the house.   
  
  
  
"What happened?" One of the EMT's asked going to work on Jeff instantly.   
  
  
  
"He was jumped by a gang while we were gone." Chris said mostly lying through his teeth as the sun came up. God it had been quite the night. Buffy gave Chris a kiss on the cheek goodbye and told him to get some rest and left about an hour after Jeff was safe at the hospital. She said she was going to go see him and get Giles to stay with him.   
  
  
  
Chris didn't want to sleep but he knew he needed to. His phone rang and he answered it. "Hello..." Chris mumbled irritated and tired.   
  
  
  
"Hola chap. This is Xander, heard what happened and Will ' insists on coming to see you." Chris smiled to himself and shook his head. Leave it to Willow to want to come comfort him.  
  
  
  
"Yeah come on over." Chris said even though he wanted nothing more than to sleep. I mean sure he was worried about Jeff but the guy would pull through, he always had. That and why worry about something he couldn't change that was logic.   
  
  
  
"See ya in a few." Xander chimed and hung up. Chris sighed and went to the living room. It wasn't huge and only had a few items. A green arm chair (facing the door from Buffy and Jeff's earlier interaction), a red leather couch Chris' mom had given him, an eighteen inch screen TV, a coat rack that had Jeff's coat hanging on it, and an oak coffee table with four stakes littered across the top.   
  
  
  
Chris plopped down onto the couch. He looked at his cloths and decided to change. It was obvious that Buffy and crew were skipping school today. So he walked down the hallway in-between the kitchen and the living room. The hallway lead to the bathroom that currently was trashed with the clothes hamper over flowing, a pair of his boxers on the floor, and Jeff's shaving stuff spread over the counter.   
  
  
  
Chris ignored it and pulled the door closed. He moved to his room after he shut the door to Jeff's room. He walked into his room, which was the bigger of the two. His bed wasn't made and his clothes were stuffed into his dresser. He went to his closet looking over his other clothes. He finally decided on pajama pants and a Krispy Kreme Doughnuts shirt. He looked at himself in his mirror before heading back out to the living room.  
  
  
  
He heard the doorbell ring and saw Xander pull the door open. Willow walked in after Xan' and sat down next to Chris. Xander sat down in the armchair after Willow gave him a glare. Probably thinking he would be mad because it was Jeff's seat.   
  
  
  
"Chris I am so sorry." Willow said and it went on being a pity party for Chris for about two hours until Chris told them he needed sleep and Willow left. Xander offered to stay and just sleep on the couch. Chris told him yeah what ever and got him the blankets from his closet.   
  
  
  
Chris moved back to his room and got into bed. He pulled his green covers up to his chin and started to fall asleep. He felt his eye lids drop almost instantly. When he woke up it was 7:49 on his clock in his room. He sighed realizing he had slept all day.   
  
  
  
He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and saw Buffy and Xander standing in his room. Buffy looked like she was going to cry. "I am so sorry!" She said grabbing Chris and pinning him to the wall behind his bed. She was hugging him a little too tight.  
  
  
  
"Sorry for what?" Chris asked confused and having trouble breathing. Buffy let up a little and grabbed his hands.   
  
  
  
"Jeff is in a terminal coma." Chris saw that she expected me to go into a fit of crying but it just pissed him off. Feeling his face turn a bright red Chris got out of bed nearly knocking Buffy over.  
  
  
  
Ripping the shades off his window he glared into the setting sun. "The vampire that did this dies tonight!" Chris spun around and went to his closet. "Buffy please step outside." Xander nearly shoved Buffy out the door and whispered something to her.  
  
  
  
"Dude you need to slow down. Even with your little magic crap that anger isn't going to beat a vampire." Chris seemed to ignore him as he pulled his shirt over his head. Xander just kept talking, "I have been the same way. I wanted to rip Angel's head off when we first found out Buffy was dating a vampire."   
  
  
  
  
"You have no idea how I feel!" Chris screamed and ripped his green pajama pants off tossing them at Xander. Standing there in nothing but a pair of red plaid boxers Chris fell on the ground and started to cry.  
  
  
  
Xander walked over to him and let Chris rest his head on his shoulder. "Dude it is okay we will ice that vampire but not out of anger." Chris wiped his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Don't you ever tell anyone that I just cried!" Chris warned jokingly. Xander smiled and got to his feet. Reaching down he helped Chris up. They hugged and Xander went over and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
  
  
Chris pulled his boxers off and reached for another pair as Xander turned his head, "Warn me next time you are going to do that." Chris laughed, "Are you decent." Chris told him yes and Xander turned to see him in pulling on a pair of tan pants over his blue boxers.   
  
  
  
Chris moved to his closet and pulled out a necklace with a green crystal hanging from the end. He slid it over his neck and grabbed a book from off of his dresser. "Let's go see Willow." Xander nodded and they moved into the hall grabbing Buffy as they went out the door. Only three of the group besides Giles had a car. Buffy, Xander, and Jeff owned the only cars.   
  
  
  
Jeff's was parked at the side of the house and Buffy's was in the gravel out front. Willow must have taken Xander's car to the dorms last night. "So where are we headed?" Buffy asked after her and Xander had a talk off to the side.   
  
  
  
"Willow's dorm." Chris said getting into the back seat. Xander climbed in shotgun and they left. By the time they got to the dorm rooms Buffy and Chris had worked out a plan. Which was surprising since Xander kept interrupting with what he called humor.   
  
  
  
Buffy headed straight up to Will's dorm and brought her down to the guys. "Will' I need your help we are going to use a finding spell to locate any vampire that has Jeff's blood in his stream. But we have to move quickly because the blood isn't going to stay in his system long."   
  
  
  
"Okay we can use my room." Willow said grabbing a crystal off her shelf. "It's an enhancement crystal it increases the potency of any spell." Will' explained setting the crystal on her table.   
  
  
  
Chris opened his book to the spell he was looking for. Tossing the shirt he had been wearing last night, that had Jeff's blood on it, onto the table they began. Willow cut the piece of shirt with blood on it out and sat it over the crystal. Chris read on and found they needed two more things.  
  
  
  
"One is the hair of a virgin and the other is salt." Chris said and glanced Willow. "Willow could you cut off a lock of my hair but be good about it."  
  
  
  
Willow cut off the hair as Xander laughed because Chris was a virgin. Chris ignored him and continued the spell. Willow and Chris began to say the incantation over and over again.  
  
  
  
"Oktay allneigh felog...oktay allneigh felog." Then the ingredients started glowing and started to dissolve. Chris grabbed the book reading it again this wasn't supposed to happen. He decided it must have been because of the enhancing stone when the dissolved liquid rose from the table.  
  
  
  
It leapt out at Chris going into the medallion on his chest. It instantly started glowing. "Willow that most definitely wasn't the desired result." Chris said not taking his eyes off of his green crystal necklace that was now glowing.   
  
  
  
"Hmm..." Willow said staring at Chris. "Maybe the crystal glows brighter the closer you get to the vampire." Chris thought it through deciding she was right they left.  
  
  
  
On the way out the door Tara was coming up and met Chris, Buffy, Xander, and Willow. "Hey where are you guys going?" Tara asked and Chris bit his lip not wanting to be rude to her.  
  
  
  
"Just stay here and in fact I will stay with you." Xander jumped in sensing the tension. It wasn't that they didn't like Tara but they didn't need her tagging along after a single vampire. Chris was glad she wasn't coming he could only take so much of the lesbian witch.  
  
  
  
A few hours later Chris smashed a bench in two with a frustrated blast of energy. " Damn it!" Chris yelled, shaking his fist angrily. "It's been an hour since we started and all this blasted crystal has done is lead us in circles!"   
  
  
  
Willow rubbed his back soothingly. "There was no guarantee that this would work in the first place."  
  
  
  
Glumly, Chris nodded. "Where'd Buffy get off to?" he asked, searching the dark park for his friend. Sighing, he turned to Willow and lowered his head in defeat. " I just wanted to get the bastard that hurt Jeff."  
  
  
  
Willow nodded her head sympathetically. "I know," she said, giving Chris a gentle hug. Looking into her eyes, Chris realized that he didn't really care if she was bi. Slowly, Chris bent towards Willow, and their lips met. Soon they were kissing lightly. Suddenly the crystal around Chris's neck began to glow furiously, lighting the area in a luminescent glow. Startled, Chris and Willow looked up just as two male vampires slammed into them.  
  
  
  
Chris and Willow were thrown to the ground hard. "Willow, get behind me," Chris ordered, unsheathing a stake from his belt. The larger of the vampires stepped forward, causing the crystal to glow even brighter. "I believe you were looking for me," the vampire grinned evilly.  
  
  
  
With a cry of rage, Chris leapt at Jeff's attacker, stake ready. Roaring with laughter, the vampire stepped out of the way. Muttering a small incantation, Chris hit the vampire in the jaw with a fist now made of steel. Reeling, the vampire staggered back, only to be hit again by Buffy, who had suddenly appeared from behind. Angrily Chris knocked the vampire onto his back. Poising his stake directly over the vampire's heart, Chris looked over at Buffy. "This is him Buff. The son of a bitch that attacked, or should I say practically killed, Jeff!"  
  
  
  
Turning back to the vampire, Chris raised his stake to deliver the final blow. Before he could strike, the vampire pointed to his left. "Shouldn't you help your little friend," he growled.  
  
  
  
Turning, Chris saw Willow lying in a heap at the feet of the other vampire. "Willow!" he screamed. Leaping off his previous target, Chris raced towards Willow. The vampire snarled and picked up the injured Willow, getting ready to run. He stopped when Buffy's stake ripped through his heart, turning him into dust. Crying angrily, Chris knelt besides Willow's battered form.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy faced the large vampire. "What is with you and attacking my friends!" she snarled.  
  
  
  
The vampire grinned. "It passes the time," he answered. Reaching into his pocket, the vampire pulled out a small red amulet. The vampire flipped open the amulet to reveal a picture of two people, a boy and a girl, sitting down, hand in hand. "This is a picture of my last victim," he growled, pointing a finger at the boy. "And this," he smiled, placing a pale finger next to the girl, "Is you!"   
  
  
  
Buffy feinted in to stab the vampire. The large vamp sidestepped avoiding the deadly stake. Chris cast a quick healing spell on Willow when he heard a noise behind him. Three more vampires crept from the bush behind him. They dived at Chris who threw a protection spell up throwing all three of them backwards.  
  
  
  
Buffy and the large male were circling each other trying to decide the limit of the other. The vampire dropped the locket and yanked her in close. "Oh Buffy do you not like me hurting your little friends?"  
  
  
  
Dropping out of his grasp to the ground Buffy brought her legs under him making him fall face first into the cement. Buffy heard a shriek behind her and spun momentarily to check on Chris and Willow. It was a moment to long. The vampire brought her neck to his mouth. "I'll enjoy changing you slayer!"   
  
  
  
Buffy brought her knee up into his crotch and the guy dropped. Her fell off of her moaning and grabbed her ankle. Buffy kicked her other foot into his head and he screamed.   
  
  
  
"Who the hell are you!" Buffy demanded getting to her feet in one graceful move, the vampire through himself up into the air cracking the cement when he landed.  
  
  
  
Buffy dived and brought the stake up in front of her. The vampire brought his foot high into the air and scraped the side of Buffy's head, cutting open her cheek. Buffy grabbed his falling foot and spun him through the air. He rolled and their eyes locked, "The name's Seraph and you I already know as the slayer."   
  
  
  
Seraph moved quickly into Buffy's side and grabbed her wrist. His short spiked black hair and yellowish eyes set him apart. Buffy caught the hem of his trench coat as he ran past. It ripped in her hand.   
  
  
  
Chris saw the three vampires coming and willed a stake to appear out of thin air. It was a hard spell and drained almost all-magical energy from his body. He brought the stake up in front of him and thrust it out at the first vampire, a young female in a cheerleading outfit. He hit heart and smiled, this was going to be easy.   
  
  
  
Another vampire moved in on him, a short male. It grabbed his wrist and spun him over his back. Chris rolled into a bush, thorns cutting up his back. He felt blood run down his back. Pushing off the ground with his hands Chris flipped over the man.   
  
  
  
The third vampire decided to make its presence known grabbing his arm and spinning it behind his back. Chris screamed in pain as he felt his arm break in two. The stake dropped from his hand and clattered across the dirt. Chris reached to it with his other hand and called it.   
  
  
  
The small blue light came from his hand reaching for the stake. It touched the softwood and moved about a foot before it dropped. The stake jammed back into the ground. Chris reached out for it again but knew it was no use, he was tired. Magic was like a muscle and had its limits Chris had reached his.   
  
  
  
Chris felt hands rip into his flesh deepening the wounds in his back. The blood now flowed openly out of his back. The other vampire licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to drink, the two moved slowly in.  
  
  
  
Buffy kicked Seraph another time across the head. He rolled and she brought her stake to his throat. He shoved it away cutting his own arm in the process. His face turned to normal and he glared at her. "After the sun slayer you are mine!" With that he turned and ran. Buffy cast a quick glance over her shoulder seeing the first glimpse of sun.  
  
  
  
Picking the locket off the ground, Buffy stared at the happy picture of her and Jeff, together. Then her mind shifted to the picture of Jeff, lying in a hospital bed, bruises and bandages everywhere, IV's hooked to his limp form, barely alive. With a loud moan, Buffy sank to her knees, and cried. Then she realized she was needed now.  
  
  
  
Two vampires were moving in on Chris when Buffy leapt silently up to Chris's side. She tossed the stake into the short vampire and he exploded. The other dropped Chris and ran from the beautiful slayer. It wasn't long before he exploded and burned in the light.  
  
  
  
Willow moaned and got up to her knees. Her arm was still broken but her cuts had been healed probably due to Chris and his spells. "Oh god what is that smell?" Willow demanded standing up holding her right arm.   
  
  
  
"Oh Will' are you telling me that you don't like the smell of burning vampire in the morning?" Buffy joked and they helped Chris to her car. Willow cast a spell over Chris healing most of his minor cuts. He still bled from his leg and back and his arm was twisted in an in-human shape. Willow shook her head.  
  
  
  
"Buff' I should do more you know but he was just teaching me even minor healing spells it's a miracle I've done this much. Its up to our docs now."  
  
  
  
"Hey Willow as long as you did your best." Buffy said a few minutes later as hey pulled into the emergency section of the hospital.   
  
  
  
"Willow, I am going up to see Giles and Jeff while I'm here okay?" Buffy said and Willow said okay but she was staying here for news of Chris. Willow sat down and filled out all the information about Chris that she could for the Hospital charts.   
  
  
  
Brooding silently, Buffy walked to the service elevator. Pulling a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket, she checked for Jeff's room number: 51A. See climbed in and pushed the button for floor five. The elevator started with a jolt and the light hum of elevator music. The elevator stopped after a few seconds on the fifth floor.  
  
  
  
She walked into the hallway when she realized she was starving and reminded herself to pickup a sandwich from the machine on her way out. She moved down the hall to room 1A. Turning left down the hall she ran into Giles.   
  
  
  
"Giles is he..." Buffy stopped when Giles started rambling a hundred miles a minute.   
  
  
  
"Okay Buffy I've been going through the watcher's diary and I know who this perpetrator is."   
  
  
  
"Giles, shut up!" Buffy yelled and Giles cringed. "How is Jeff doing?" She demanded placing her hand on her hip.  
  
  
  
"Uh Buffy...he's fine." Giles said in a heavy English accent. Buffy shook her head and turned back down the hall. She got to Jeff's room and opened the door. He lay deep in his coma on the white bed. Buffy almost gasped when she saw Jeff's skin nearly as pale white as his sheets.   
  
  
  
A scabbed over scar ran across his face where a stick had cut him and his neck was wrapped. He didn't look good at all. Buffy knew that whatever she was here for would never work. She leaned in next to him and kissed his forehead as a tear rolled down her cheek.   
  
  
  
"Don't worry Jeff I will get the bastard that attacked you." She turned to Giles who was standing in the doorway. "Okay Giles you were saying."   
  
  
  
"Yes of course. I have been looking through the diaries and in the diary of Watcher June. A watcher in the early nineteenth century, one of the earlier Watchers by far. Well anyway her diary spoke of a vampire that took pleasure in hurting the Slayer's family and friends. She said his name was..."  
  
  
  
"Seraph," Buffy finished for him.  
  
  
  
"Yes that is correct." Giles said looking confused, "Well June's Slayer was able to kill him but only with the help of a witch. The witch banished him from Earth until the Dance of Souls. Now I should have been able to warn you about this but..."  
  
  
  
"Okay Giles so you didn't know. But what is the Dance of Souls?"   
  
  
  
"It is a festival that was supposed to happen on the Hellmouth during the fifth full moon." Giles reached down and pulled and old dusted book off the table by the door. "The fifth full moon is and event of five full moons in a row. Well they only happen once every thousand years. The last one was in 1901. Guess what Buffy its..."  
  
  
  
"2001," Buffy finished for Giles, "So when do they end."   
  
  
  
"Two nights ago the moons started. Tonight is the third night. If we don't have him locked back in the other realms bye the fifth night he will be on earth permanently." Giles said and Buffy nodded her blond hair falling into her face.  
  
  
  
"So what exactly is the Dance of Souls?" Buffy asked Giles.  
  
  
  
"It is a period when both realms are open to passage. In other words, every body you have killed is able to walk earth again." Giles face turned nearly as white as Jeff's, "Which means Seraph is the least of our worries. The Master is back and he has chosen not to reveal himself yet. We need to find out why. But I would recommend you put a call into Los Angeles. We need all the help we can get."  
  
  
  
Buffy almost dropped off her feet. This was serious. Why the heck did he of all people have to come back. She stormed from the room and totally forgot about her sandwich. She ran down the stairs actually jumping down two stories when she reached the second floor.  
  
  
  
She darted into the emergency room and saw Willow standing alone. "Will' I need you now!" Buffy practically screamed across the room. She turned around and blushed embarrassed.  
  
  
  
"Buff' what is it?"   
  
  
  
"Sorry Will' no time for pleasantries." Buffy said and pointed towards the emergency doors, "Can you wake sleeping beauty up in there?"  
  
  
"Who? Chris?" Willow asked brushing her hair out of her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I need him. And I need him quick." Willow nodded.  
  
  
  
"I can try but there are no guarantees that it will work...."  
  
  
  
Cutting Willow off, "Doesn't matter Willow we have a major emergency and I need every witch I can get."  
  
  
  
"Actually he's a Warlock." Willow corrected Buffy.  
  
  
  
"I don't care what he is as long as he can work his magic." Buffy said and grabbed Chris's personal items off the chair Willow had been standing by. She pulled a cell phone out of Chris's bag. She thought hard and dialed the number it was going to be good to hear his voice again.  
. . . .   
  
  
  
Angel shook his head in disgust. Cordelia had started rambling again about some new demon in town. When the phone rang. Cordelia ignored it and kept talking to Angel. He zoned her out and listened as the phone rang a second time.  
  
  
  
"Just ignore it Angel its after hours. Let them leave a message." Cordelia said and started in again. The answering machine picked up on the third ring. Then a voice Angel had missed more than the life he didn't have came over the speaker.  
  
  
  
"Um...Angel...dam...I can't believe I got the answering..." She never said machine because Cordelia snatched it up.  
  
  
  
"Buffy so you are still alive!" Cordelia said to her. Angel ripped the phone from her, "Ooh somebody has it bad."   
  
  
"Buffy this is Angel what is it?"  
  
  
  
"It's the Master he's back and possibly the chosen one. Last time I had to die to defeat them. I don't want to do that again."  
  
  
  
"Oh God Buffy say no more I understand we are coming back to Sunnydale."  
  
  
  
"Oh NO! Angel do you have any idea what that place does to me!" Cordelia whined.  
. . . .  
  
  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and dialed Xander's place. Tara picked up. "Hello, Buffy?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah Tara it's me. Is Xander there?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah one sec'" With that Xander's voice came over the phone.  
  
  
  
"Hey Buff' what is it?" Xander chimed and then his voice stopped.  
  
  
  
"Xander we have a major problem. I need you and Tara to meet me down at the Hospital in five minutes okay." She said and hung up before he could argue. This was going to be an interesting night.  
  
  
  
  
Okay so there is part one...the next part is called...  
  
  
  
Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Savior   
It should be out by May 7, 2001  



End file.
